It Will Always Haunt You
by LifeofAWhovian
Summary: This story is based off a fic I wrote before and can be found on this account titled 'No More Killing and Sex'. As the story progresses I might change the rating to an 'M'; we'll just have to see how it goes.


"Smile for the camera, Jim." The man smirked, zooming in on the man tied down to the chair.

James Moriarty - or, annoyingly being called 'Jim' by the giddy man holding the camera - scowled and starred straight ahead, trying not look like he was paying any attention at all. What he actually _was _doing was murdering the man in his head multiple times, making sure there the cold floor was covered in blood (thanks to the multiple knife wounds in the mans chest) .

"Aw," the idiot cooed, "Does the consulting criminal not want to play?" loud laughter filled the air for a minute before it abruptly stopped when Jim felt his chair being pulled back forcefully. He found himself looking up into the lens of a top of the line video camera.

"Well that's a pity because I don't really care what you want."

The man spat on his face, capturing James' expression of disgust as it dribbled down his cheek. He bit his tongue to hold back his remark and as he opened his mouth to finally say something he felt the chair tilt all the way back and went crashing to the floor; the laughter was back.

He was going to kill that man when he was let out of these restraints. It didn't matter that they had a deal. It didn't matter that he was the reason he was still alive. It didn't matter that this man, this moronic, repulsive man, was the reason his life had changed - for the worse. He had to go.

"Pick him up." he heard the man speak again, his quiet giggles replacing his loud laughter.

A few seconds later he felt his chair being picked up and place upwards again by two large men in black suits. James sighed. This is why he never likes coming here.

"Can we get down to business or - "

"Oh! He finally speaks. An hour earlier than usual. Have a meeting later today, Jimmy?" the giggles over took him again as he snapped the camera closed. "And I was so looking forward to cutting a few new scars into your stomach." he pouted, looking disappointed. But soon his attention moved to different matters.

"You broke our deal." His voice now had a tint of malice to it; all childish behaviour had disappeared. He was trying to sound threatening, James realized.

The man was no where in James' sight of vision so he continued to stare straight ahead of him. The damp gray wall wasn't much to look at, but at least it was something. Sometimes when he came here he was blindfolded. James hates being blindfolded. But he held his head up, not showing any weakness. He knew never to show any weakness. Everyone knew that to survive this game you had to be strong; if you weren't, you'd get chewed out and never even make it to round 2 - and that's when all the fun begins.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes. You did." James could finally see the man. He walks in front of him, leans down, and takes out his camera again, pointing it in James' face. The noise of the camera turning on filled Jim's ears but his eyes never leaves his captive. "I've been watching you and my brother. You weren't supposed to like him, Jimmy. You were supposed to kill him." He saw the lens draw nearer - Jim knew that it had zoomed up closer on his face - "I think I was pretty specific when it came down to that, wasn't I? It was my main request. You still owe me, remember? It was our deal, wasn't it? That this was it. If you did this for me, you need not owe me any more favours as payback."

There was a long moment of silence between the two but James knew never to let his guard down. He was still being recorded - and stared at - by the lunatic.

He sighed dramatically, finally breaking the silence. "Jim, Jim, Jim." He tisked, zooming the camera back out. His eyes flipped briefly down to view what he'd recorded and then back towards James's face. "What am I going to do with you?"

It was then that James smiled. "You could let me get back to your brother. Even though I don't tell him everything, he's smarter than you -" James saw the hand come up but it was still a shock when he felt the slap across his cheek. He kept his smile on his face even as he felt the sting of the slap. It was worth it. Well, at that moment it was. Jim loved getting under his nerves. He loved that he knew the way to insult him, anger him, piss him off; these were the moments he relished when he was called - forcefully dragged - here.

"If you don't kill him by next month, I will kill you instead, James Moriarty." The camera was snapped closed again but the two men continued to stare at each other, not breaking their eye contact.

What broke their stare down was a brief knock on the door. It was rare that it usually happened. Only once had James and the man before him been interrupted - and that didn't end well for the skinny man who didn't know they were in there.

", there's someone here to see you." A tall lady with thick brown hair and honey coloured skin stood in the doorframe. Her business composure didn't falter. She didn't look at James, only her boss who turned to look at who had interrupted them. His face broke into a charming smile as he looked at her, trying to cover up James who was tied down to the chair.

"Of course, Linda. I'll be right up." James had to admit to himself that it was creepy hearing that voice. It sounded just like his sniper that was probably out killing one of the people James had assignment for him to kill. He automatically changed his thoughts though. He didn't need to think about Sebastian now - especially in front of his brother who wants him dead.

"You may go now." He continued with his sweet act to the woman and as the door closed with a bang he turned back around and glared at 'Jimmy'. "And you may go now too. I have other business to deal with."

nodded to someone behind James. "Remember, Moriarty. You have a month. If my brother isn't dead by than, your head will be replacing one of my tigers."

James tried to quickly think of a witty response that would leave him with the last word. As he heard the footsteps behind him draw nearer he had just the right thing!

"It was nice to see you again, Jasper." James smirked as he called the man by his first name. Just before a felt black bag was put over his head and the ropes gave loose he saw Jasper scowl; he hated it when people called him that. Everything happened rather quickly after that; handcuffs were put harshly on his wrist and he was led out the 'unknown' way to the black car that was waiting to take James Moriarty back to his office, it was where he had told Sebastian Moran he would be when he'd finished his kills for the day.

* * *

I've sort of made a beginning for the story I made a few months ago. Please, bear with me. I'm hoping it'll get better as it goes on and it'll be interesting to finally write a story that has James Moriarty scared - Well, I say scared... - of someone. Jasper is not all there and that's probably the scariest part about James/Jim too. He's not all there either. But that's also exactly why we love him. He's so insane that you can't not love him! But Jasper...Hopefully, as the story goes on, I'll make him the hate-able character.

But please tell me what you think of it if you have the time :) You can send what you like, what you don't like, what you think needs work...Anything at all would be appreciated.

Thank you for reading though. I hope you enjoyed it and not thought '_God, this is horrible! What the hell did I just read? Please. Stop writing.'_


End file.
